1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a smart watch and a method of operating.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may conveniently use a mobile device, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, by using a finger or a touch pen. The mobile device may need to be put into a pocket or a bag or held with a hand, and carrying the mobile device may feel inconvenient to a user.
However, a user may wear a smart watch like a wrist watch, which may have better portability than the mobile device.